Asami Sato
Asami Sato is a eighteen year old girl who is the daughter of Equalist Scientist Hiroshi Sato and Mako's ex girlfriend After the defeat of Amon and the Equalists and when her father tries to destory her and his formelly operation. Asami learns about The B Team through newspaper and leaves to seek their help with much things Fortantuly she runs into the team thanks to King Julien's stupidity and Roadhouse obession. She has no problem coolabrating with Bender and co espically after learning they are The B Team the team that she heard so much about. Asami uses her intellgence to increase the moving space in the B Team mobile and it is quite possible that was distrubing and annoyed by Stan's methods of interogation. Asami then meets more of her new boss's friends and decides to work with them. Like any girl she is disgusted by Bender, Skipper, Juian and Finn's vomitting contest while they wait for something to be done, She is can tell a lot about someone just by looking in someone's eyes. Although girlish she is amazingly capable of action and brillance as she didn;t hesitate for a minute to fight her own father when he revealed himself as a equalist by electrocuting him with his own gauntlet. w While The B Team arrives for Cypertron to do something for Frost, Asami assumes very quickly and learns that Bender and his 5 main pals have others and she plays on their warnings but she decides to help them keep it secretlly as long as they don't tell the others about some of her craziness. She seems to tell that her father is around and will proably encounter him when she accompanies Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Master Chief by driving them which makes a lot sense considering she drives the vechiles and tests them when her father made them when he was still head of Sato.Inc Her Father then show up afterwards to her anger considering that their last encounter he tried to kill her. She is condemed by him for being friends with Bender and he decides to teach her a lesson. However Asami faces him in a mecha and she stallks him enough for the others to do something. When the group joins forces with former member of IQ's sybdicate Solidus she takes up the racing part of it as she does drive a lot even if it's crazy. Next she helps Bender and co figure the base of their foes they placed in New York to attack it. She encounters her father again and fights him in a mecha feeling that Bender should get Joker Junior as she has issues to settle with him for betraying her by working with the Equalists, Iron Queen and unknowningly to her The Patriots. Asami then is one of the eight who comes up with multilayered plans by working with Heloise, Bender, Skipper, Master Chief, Cortana, Phineas and Isabella as they plan their take of the 4th one.Then she teams up with Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Django and Sandy Cheeks on their seach for it. Asami then helps Julian out of beng vacunm packed which is when they met Tak who announces to them their situation. She then helps her friends through the factory and then meets Bender, Skipper, Julian and Django's old friend Jimmy Neutron wondering how they knew him and how he orginally met him. She manages to fix Neutron's memories somehow as she hears her friends talk about him. Asami then rides her mecha and helps her friends fight Calamitous's toybots. Asami helps her friends take back the next part of the lab and then Fairy World from Calamitous and his Harvester. She goes with Bender, Skipper and Julian to see Snake's condition next. Asami then joins her friends Bender, Skipper, Phineas and The V Team in getting infomation out of Mecha Sally and de robotizing Sally. When it's revealed why Sally is a robot like her friends she is shocked about what Sally did. When the crew makes plans, she alongside Master Chief know exactly who they want to deal with. After driving Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper, Heloise, Pericles, Phineas and Isabella in She learns from Master Chief that Her father fled so she decides to take out the trash Friends: Korra, Mako, Bolin, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django of the Dead, King Julien, Twilight Sparkle, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Snake, Mandark, Phineas, Isabella, Q, Professor Pericles, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Meta Knight, Sandy Cheeks, Big Boss, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Meowth, Jack O Lanturn, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Profion, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy White, Zuko, Hellboy, Captain Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Jimmy Neutron, Tak, Chadbot, Katara, Danny Phantom, Betty Barrett, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Spike, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Ferb, House, Princess Morbucks, Mushu,Sherry Birkin, Megaman, Roll, Ice King Enemies: Amon, The Lieutant, Hiroshi Sato, Equalists, Tarrlok, Iron Queen and her syndicate asami.png asami 1.png asami 2.png asami 3.png asami 4.jpg asami 5.jpg asami 6.png asami 7.png asami 8.png asami 9.png asami 10.png asami 11.png asami 12.png asami 13.png asami 14.png asami 15.jpg asami 16.png Snapshot - 80.jpg Snapshot - 81a.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Girly Girl Category:Action Heroines Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sexy characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Royalty Category:Guile Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Humans Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Deuteragonists